


ART: "We Still Hate Cats!"

by Lucidnancyboy



Series: The Self-Sacrificial Steve & Bucky Show [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy
Summary: Fast forward a few months after the end of "Episode 2: We Hate Cats!" and you get kitty kisses, Black Panther the cross-eyed cat (BP) photobombing, Camo Rat licking everyone in sight, and two recovering super soldiers celebrating a very happy Halloween.





	ART: "We Still Hate Cats!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/gifts).



               


End file.
